


[PODFIC] Live A Long Life

by Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)



Series: Podficcification [52]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel
Summary: There’s a child hiding behind his robes.Mace looks down, brow rising like a warning flare, but doesn’t move. Leia looks back, all big, innocent brown eyes and perfect guilelessness, and pulls a fold of brown cloth over her head as she practically stuffs herself under his chair.Podfic ofBlackkat'sdelightful story
Relationships: Leia Organa & Mace Windu, Mace Windu/Happiness, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Mace Windu
Series: Podficcification [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/24353
Kudos: 10





	[PODFIC] Live A Long Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [live a long life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140445) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



A podfic of Blackkat's delightful story, because the idea of Mace looking at baby firecracker Leia and going "Yes. That one." lights up my life.

9 minutes 33 seconds.

[ **Stream or download here on drive** ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1S_YiPjTUgdyY-xu4FBTZ4qP1u3ioW9Vy/view?usp=sharing)

Thank you Blackkat for having blanket permission!


End file.
